


Flaws Are Beauty

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Self Acceptance, Small Drabble, things get touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: In which Steven and Amethyst come to an understanding.





	

Steven is a young man. Only coming into existence for less than two decades.

Amethyst is a gem. Living on Earth for a handful of thousands of years.

Self Deprecation knows no age.

While in some form, the two of them have known each other for many years, they only truly met when Steven was first created and breathed his first breath.

Steven grew and it seemed fast. As years quickly rolled by, he grew stronger. Amethyst remained stagnant, not doing much to enhance her abilities. Not because she felt she was at her peak, but she didn't know what else would help.

One might ask when it "started." It never really started, if one would look into it. Once amethyst learned the truth about herself, what she was meant for, things started to sink in more. Mentors always told her she was perfect, and no matter what she was _meant_ for it was what she initially became that mattered. But she knew better. She knew she was flawed.

More years pass. Steven is walking and stringing together sentences that makes sense.

More pass. Steven has finally utilized his seemingly vestigial gem. He sees Amethyst as a role model, though not anymore than he view Garnet or Pearl as one. Still, Amethyst felt a personal connection with him. A pure friendship that only a teacher and pupil could hold and cherish. But even then, it was more than that. Neither of them put any words to it though. Words never came.

Months pass. Steven shows doubt in his abilities. He's becoming more and more like his mother every day, learning new things about himself and using it to his advantage. But sometimes he stumbles. And when he stumbles, he falls. When he falls, he needs help getting back up.

More time passes and Steven is able to get up on his own. Not needing the help of any of his mentors anymore. He's able to do more things that other gems can do. Amethyst is proud; she helped make him the person he is and taught him a few things that would no doubt carry him through his life.

Not long later, Amethyst learns more about herself as well. Things she didn't want to learn. When she was told things about the place she was made, and who else was made there, it was confusing; it took time to set in. When she learned of who exactly she was supposed to be, that she wasn't meant to be the way she is, look the way she does, or act the way she does, it hurt. Her entire life was based around how she was and what she looked like. If this wasn't who she was supposed to be, then what was?

Steven knows that feeling. Of being made in one image but being brought up differently. The two share such a feeling. But he doesn't really know, does he? How could he. He didn't spend as much time as she did, blissfully ignorant in his own world only for it to be torn down and shattered right in front of him. He wasn't built up by his own knowledge and then suddenly told that everything he ever knew was completely wrong. No one did. She is alone.

These thoughts invade her during all times of the day. When she rests, when she fights, when she does anything. Her head is never clear. And because of that, she grows weaker. At least that how she sees it. No matter how many times someone would tell her she's wrong, that she just needs to take a step back, that what shes doing is poisoning her. She doesn't listen. It's her body, she'll handle it her way.

Until she gets hurt, and humiliated. But the image she feared since she first heard about her mistakes that she didn't even make. She saw her perfections on another gem, another body. It reflected to show every single flaw on her own self.

The battle on the beach with Jasper but not only a psychical loss, it was a mental loss. That's what she was supposed to look like, how she was supposed to fight and act. Seeing herself like that makes her sick. Why would she ever have so much distaste for everything. The people she's met, the things shes seen, feelings she's felt. Those aren't wrong. So why does that make her wrong.

Different fight, same outcome. Lose. Amethyst feels broken, distorted, useless. But Steven doesn't let her hurt herself anymore. He opens up to her. He pours his insecurities, his thoughts, his everything to her. And she understands. He understands her. She's not alone. The feeling of acceptance warms her to her very gem.

And then there's light.

Another gem is brought into existence. They have no name, no purpose. And slowly, pieces fall together. Who are they, what can they do, what were they meant for.

Smoky Quartz is young, and only just beginning the beauty that is life. They understand that they are not perfect.

"I am flawed, and I am beautiful. But most importantly, I am me."

Smoky wins. The feeling of loving themselves, even for just a moment is lovely, energizing. It's a flutter in their chest, a rush to their gut. Even when they come undone, the feeling lingers in the components that make them up.

  
Self Deprecation knows no age.

But it knows an enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
